GAT-X105B/GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos
The GAT-X105B/GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (aka Galaxy Cosmos) is a Gunpla appearing in the Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue, it is an upgraded version of the GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos. It is built and piloted by Sei Iori. Technology & Combat Characteristics Sei’s new Gunpla, it is an upgraded version of the Build Strike Gundam Cosmos he used in the 8th World Tournament.Official Site Profile High Grade 1/144 Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos Sei has worked on every inch of the Gunpla, it has new crystal parts on the chest, shoulders and legs, as well as thick armor that can withstand Vulcan shots. Even parts with no apparent changes have been improved. The most significant difference is the Galaxy Booster, a support unit that greatly improves the Galaxy Cosmo’s performance when docked and acting as the Gunpla’s backpack. Additionally, the Gunpla’s RG System is further enhanced, and can be simultaneously activated with the Star System, which functions like a combined version of the Star Build Strike Gundam’s Absorb and Discharge System. Although the RG and Star systems can only be used together for a short period of time, they can raise the Galaxy Cosmo’s performance to its absolute limit. However, this also makes controlling the Gunpla harder. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Four vulcan guns are mounted on the Gunpla’s head. High firing rate but low power, they are mainly used to intercept incoming missiles, enemy units, etc. ;*Beam Saber :A close combat weapon that produces a beam blade when drawn, one is stored on each of the Gunpla’s side armor. A standard Gundam weapon. ;*Beam Rifle :Has a movable top barrel. By linking the rifle to the connecting arm of the cosmo shield, the energy absorbed via the Star System can be converted and fired as beams. The beam rifle’s appearance resembles that used by the Build Strike Cosmos and the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam. ;*Cosmo Shield :Attached to the left forearm, it uses the Star System, which has generally been used offensively, for defensive purposes. Capable of diffusing enemy attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Galaxy Booster :Created when Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos was under construction, it is a support unit that also functions as a backpack. It attaches to the Galaxy Cosmos the moment the Gunpla appears on the battlefield. When the RG System and Star System are simultaneously activated, the Galaxy Boosters’ 12 wings are fully deployed. These wings function as particle controlling antennae, and by spreading them in all directions, it is possible to control Plavsky particles within a wide range accurately. When deployed as an independent support unit, the Galaxy Booster can be used for reconnaissance, etc. ;*Star System :This system absorbs enemy attacks and forms a Power Gate. This boosts the power of fired beams, and increases the speed of the Gunpla after it moves through the gate. Generally used for offensive purposes, it can also be used defensively as seen with the cosmo shield. The Star System’s abilities are akin to that of the Star Build Strike Gundam’s Absorb and Discharge System. ;*Radial General Purpose (RG) System :Like its two predecessors, the Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos has the RG System, which improves the performance of Gunpla by allowing Plavsky Particles to circulate within it. The 'RG Star System' is the simultaneous activation of the RG and Star systems; the Galaxy Booster’s wings separate into 12 parts, and the crystal parts on the Gunpla’s shoulders and legs are also deployed. In this state, the ability of the Gunpla to control particles improves significantly. The Gunpla's performance is also significantly increased, but piloting it becomes exceptionally difficult. History Gallery GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 01.jpg|Activated (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 02.jpg|Galaxy Booster (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 03.jpg|Close up (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 04.jpg|Vulcan Gun (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 05.jpg|Cosmo Shield with Star System (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 06.jpg|Beam Rifle (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 07.jpg|RG Star System Activated (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 08.jpg|Damaged (Battlogue 05) Amazon.co.jp A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) 09.jpg|Vs. A-Z Gundam (Battlogue 05) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Battlogue 05) 09.jpg|Destroyed (Battlogue 05) Gunpla HGBF Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (2018): box art GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Front) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Rear) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Gunpla) (Action Pose 1).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Action Pose 1) GAT-X105B-GC Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Gunpla) (Action Pose 2).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Build Strike Galaxy Cosmos (Action Pose 2) HGBC Galaxy Booster.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Galaxy Booster (2018): box art Galaxy Booster (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBC 1/144 Galaxy Booster (Front) Galaxy Booster (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBC 1/144 Galaxy Booster (Rear) Galaxy Booster (Gunpla) (Above).jpg|HGBC 1/144 Galaxy Booster (Above) Notes & Trivia Reference Gallery hhib40-1.png hhib40-2.png hhib40-3.png hhib40-4.png References